An Assassin Named John And A Templar Named Dave
by Tavrosian
Summary: Dave is on a mission. A mission to kill an Assassin. But once there, Dave discover that there may be more to this Assassin named John, more than he ever bargained for. Will Dave go through with the mission, or risk it all to start a new life? Johndave. Rated M for later smut. Assassin's Creed AU.
1. Chapter 1

When Dave Strider joined the Templars, he didn't see this coming. He wasn't complaining, as being a Templar kept him in good shape, and the ladies, and gentlemen, seemed quick to fall for him. It helped that he was part of an "elite society", and usually, when you put elite on something, people tended to fall over themselves for you. But he wasn't where he was for pleasure, though the city offered plenty of it. Business and personal problems tended to get in the way of pleasure, and in the way of each other.

But oddly enough, both of these opposites, business and personal problems, intersected in Constantinople.

The boat shuddered against the dock as it stopped, totally not making him stumble and almost fall headfirst into the water. Nope, that definitely did not happen. As a Templar, it was his job to keep up his act, and his act was being suave as hell.

The first and most unfortunate thing he'd have to take care of in the city is business. Lucky for him, this time personal and business matters met at Constantinople. For his mission, he has to look into an Assassin who was establishing one of their Dens in Constantinople, since apparently the higher-ups can't bear to let the Assassins have one inch of space, so they sent him. Sometimes he wondered why he was knee-deep into this Templar bullshit, besides the fact that his father brought him into it.

His father. And brother. Both missing. That was his personal business. Find them, somewhere in the city, according to his sources. The constant pressure of not fucking up since the other two up and disappeared is quite heavy and unwanted, so the only reason he really had for sticking with the Templars is certain death should he try to quit.

But he digresses.

Business first, personal problems later.

He scoured the streets for hours, looking for the tell-tale Assassin banner that screamed "bomb me" to any Templar happening by, but found none. Even the gossiping whores and grumbling old men told no tales of hooded men with knifes in their hands.

The night was getting old, and he hadn't had food since the boat. At least, he thought the boat's munitions counted as food. He couldn't really taste it since he was too busy focusing on not breaking his teeth while eating it.

The place the Templars had set up for him to stay had a window overlooking the rooftops, stars dancing in the night sky high above. He wished he was as free as they were.

But it seemed the stars weren't the only things dancing tonight.

For someone was sprinting across the rooftops with utter grace and beauty. Grim purpose seemed to scent the air around him, and Dave couldn't clamor out that window fast enough.

* * *

><p>John leapt from the high roof, landing with a light <em>thud<em> upon the terracotta shingles below and sprinting silently towards the Den. He looked at the sky. Dammit, he should've been back an hour ago. But he had to see if the rumors were true, if a Templar agent was indeed in the city.

And, as it turns out, they weren't true.

The ship he was supposedly arriving on was nothing more than a shipping freight, the only thing on its deck being grain and flour. If a Templar agent _had_ arrived on that boat, he would've stuck out like a sore thumb.

John hopped across a series of beams to reach the roof parallel to the one he just leapt from, dodging a guard that stood sentinel above the market square. He flipped over a chimney to land on a low-hanging beam, letting himself dangle on it a moment before he let himself drop onto the street below.

Once he was caught in the flow of shoppers, John pulled his hood over his head and began the final leg of his journey back to his newly established Den.

* * *

><p>All Dave could focus on was the white-robed man speeding ahead of him, disappearing every once and awhile when he jumped down, silent as a shadow when he landed. The man didn't hesitate as it skipped across a couple beams, so, in turn, he didn't hesitate either. Keeping his head low to avoid the guards, he kept a reasonable distance while still maintaining a visual.<p>

The man did a perfect flip across a chimney that would make any aspiring perfectionist drool, and disappeared.

Again.

Dave rushed over the chimney, fucking gracefully, thank you, and saw him. He was a younger man, about Dave's age, and he landed on the street… far below Dave.

He looked down at the street and then back to the boy, watching as he flipped a hood above his unruly black hair and begin to follow the flow of the crowd away from Dave's position. He knew if he lost this guy now, he'd never see him again.

So, scrambling down the roof to the beam, he let himself fall, very gracefully, thank you. A cat couldn't have done better. He landed with a light _thud_ on the pavement and followed the boy that weaved through the crowd like water.

* * *

><p>John hesitated in his step.<p>

Someone was following him.

He knew the sound of someone falling off a roof. He'd been the source of it many a time. His first thought was Templars, more specifically, the agent that supposedly came to the city. But as quickly as the thought came, John dismissed it. He'd investigated, and the rumors were just that. Rumors. Nevertheless, someone was following him closely.

John seamlessly cut through the crowd and waited in a nearby alleyway for his pursuer to show themselves.

* * *

><p>Dave swore. God, you look at a nice ass for five seconds and it slips away. Typical. He dashed forward, looking for any trace of the hooded boy in the crowd.<p>

* * *

><p>Ah, there he is.<p>

Whoever he is, he's definitely not a Templar. Even Templars aren't that obvious. John smirked, emerging from hiding and sneaking behind his pursuer.

* * *

><p>Fuck, where did he go?<p>

He was right—

"Hello" John said, placing his hand aggressively on the stalker's shoulder.

Dave acted on instinct, grabbing the hand and twisting it off his shoulder while pushing down, trying to knock his attacker off guard.

* * *

><p>John let the man take him down, let him think he won. He fell harshly upon the floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Dave's breath caught as he looked at the man he just took down. It was his target.<p>

"Y-you…" Dave said, slightly horrified.

* * *

><p>"Good form, nice moves!" John said with a sly grin. "But not good enough."<p>

John swept the man's legs out from under him.

* * *

><p>Dave tipped forward, falling on top the man, a slightly alarmed look on both their faces. But Dave would never admit feeling any other emotion besides calm. Calm as a cucumber. Calm as fuck.<p>

* * *

><p>Okay, so maybe John regretted using that move, since now his pursuer was inches away from his face. Somewhere deep down came the unbidden thought that he didn't regret doing it. That thought confused him to the point where he became flustered.<p>

"U-uh, hey! Nice moves there!" John said nervously. Fuck, why was he nervous? "Were you, heh, chasing me?"

* * *

><p>His eyes.<p>

First thing he noticed when he came fast first with the man he was supposed to kill.

They were so full of…

Everything.

A deep blue, like the sea and sky were dancing together. Somehow just by his eyes he could tell he laughed often. He was willing to bet money that the shade of his eyes alone was enough to make many a person swoon.

Was the guy's mouth moving?

Oh, fuck, he said something.

"What was that?" Dave said, confused. Smooth, Strider.

* * *

><p>"Hehe, earth to stalker" John replied nervously. Why was he so nervous? It was just some stalker. Maybe he was more tired than he thought. "I asked if you were chasing me for a reason."<p>

"Also could you, uh, get up…?" John asked, looking above them at the small cluster of people that had gathered to watch them on the ground.

* * *

><p>Dave's mouth went dry.<p>

Oh, yeah, the reason he was following him.

"Uh, yeah, let's do that" Dave said, getting up and, as an afterthought, extending his hand for the man on the ground to take. "You like my moves, hm?" Dave added with a smirk.

* * *

><p>John flushed. Get a hold of yourself, Egbert, it's just a guy. A really handsome guy. Wait, what?<p>

Fuck the guy asked him something. He had to respond.

"U-uhmmmm" was all that could escape his lips.

* * *

><p>Okay, so he caught the man off guard. That's good, unless it was an act.<p>

Only response: put up his own guard.

"Speechless, huh?" Dave said, smirking. If that threw him off, watch this. "Don't worry, I have that effect on people."

Dave winked. "But usually after the act."

Dave noticed his hand was still extended. "So, are you gonna take my hand, or keep sitting there like a love-struck dove?"

* * *

><p>"S-shut up!" John said, taking the man's hand and hoisting himself up. John switched from flustered to suspicious.<p>

He didn't know who this man – did he just flirt with me? – was or why he was – why would he flirt with me? – following him or- fuck, say something, John.

"At least I'm not stalking people across rooftops!"

* * *

><p>Dave observed how the man got up. Controlled, trained, and he definitely didn't need the help getting up. His grip was firm and unshaking, fingers that seemed like musicians but with scars to prove otherwise.<p>

Dave looked at the man's face. Suspicion had settled in.

Fuck.

He really didn't like the look in the man's eye.

"Well, a man's gotta chase a nice ass when he sees it." Dave said, attempting to lighten the mood.

* * *

><p>John was not going to let that affect him again. He pulled his stalker suddenly into the alleyway where he was once hiding, slamming him against the wall. Holding the man by his collarbone, he raised his wrist to the man's throat, unsheathing his hidden blade with a light <em>shink!<em>

"Why. Were. You. Chasing. Me" John said, drawing out each word with fierce determination. "You have five minutes before this blade and your neck become close friends"

* * *

><p>This was…<p>

Easily avoidable, to say the least.

But he was rather liking the whole touching thing.

Not so much the whole blade thing.

Dave thought quickly. "I came here to get maps of the area for my mentor. Know where a guy can get some? You look like you would know, running about like that." Dave said, gesturing to the rooftops.

* * *

><p>John retracted the blade. He knew the man wasn't telling him the whole truth, but his story was true enough that he didn't have to die.<p>

"Hehehe, we all have our hobbies. Mine is rooftop running. But if you're looking for maps, there's the marketplace…"

John looked the man up and down. It was surprising that he managed to keep up with him, and that's not John bragging or anything. John had been conditioned to run faster and move quicker, and for a map-maker's apprentice to stick close to him meant he was strong. Maybe…

"Can you keep up with me a bit?" John said, looking back into the man's eyes. "There's somewhere I want to take you."

* * *

><p>Oh shit.<p>

This could end two ways…

… Three, if it leads to a bed.

The other two were either live or die.

Now it was Dave's turn to be suspicious.

"And where would that be?"

* * *

><p>"That would spoil the fun…uh… what's your name?" John said, playfully shoving him.<p>

* * *

><p>"…Dave…" he said, purposefully restricting himself to his first name. If this guy knew about his father, or even his brother…<p>

* * *

><p>"Dave…what? No last name?" John said, smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, here it goes, all or nothing. He could lie, but for some reason he just… didn't want to.<p>

"Oh, how forgetful of me." Dave said with a smirk

He gave the man an exaggerated bow. "Dave Strider, at your service."

As soon as he was done saying his last name, he looked up at the man for any trace of recognition.

* * *

><p>John smirked at the man's over-exaggerated display. Cocky son of a bitch. "Well, Strider, since you're so keen on following me, follow this!" He said as he spun around, leapt up the opposite wall, and leapt onto the rooftops once again. He stopped then, giving Dave a chance to catch up.<p>

* * *

><p>Not this chasing shit again.<p>

Dave copies his movement, and as he crawls onto the roof, the other man begins to sprint across to the other roof, leaping gracefully between them. Dave caught up, keeping a few steps behind him. "H-hey!" he shouted. "You never told me your name!"

* * *

><p>John picked up the pace slightly, can't make it too easy for his stalker. "John!" he shouted in response to his question. "John Egbert!"<p>

* * *

><p>Dave's blood ran cold. God. Fucking. Dammit.<p>

He hates this fucking job.

You make a friend, a very sexy friend, thank you.

And he's the one you're after.

Dave raced after John, trying his best to stay as close as possible.

Dave can't lose him…

…As much as he might want to.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of leaping from rooftops and dodging sentries, John caught sight of the Den. Flipping over a chimney, he glanced back to see Dave still keeping pace. Good. Maybe there's hope for him yet. Vaulting across the last rooftop, John landed neatly along the outer wall of his Den, waiting for Dave to follow suit.<p>

* * *

><p>Again with the fancy flipping.<p>

Dave Strider was not about to be outdone. That shit won't fly.

He braced himself and executed a fucking graceful flip thank you, and when he landed he saw that John had stopped along the outer wall of… and Assassin Den.

Okay, so the option of death is outweighing the living right now.

In his surprise, Dave miss-stepped in his jump, landing on the outer wall with his tip-toes for a moment before beginning to fall back. Panic rose in his chest. Dave didn't usually panic, but he thought this would be a good time since it was probably the last act of his life. He let out a gasp as he gripped at the air in front of him desperately.

* * *

><p>John didn't think, he reacted. He'd saved enough recruits from a plummeting death to have the instincts. He grabbed Dave's left arm and pulled it behind him, grabbing his chest with his other arm as soon as it was in reach. By the time John finished saving Dave, they were…<p>

Holy fuck they were really close together.

* * *

><p>Dave was stunned to say the least. One moment he was going to be a stain on the pavement, the other he was pressed against John.<p>

Not that he was complaining about being saved.

Or the firm body against his, Holy Mary and Joseph, John was strong for his short stature.

Did he mention he wasn't ungrateful?

Then a thought danced across his head. If John wanted Dave dead, he could have let him fall. His stomach clenched and he didn't know why. Probably hunger.

"T-thanks. I would have been one with the street if you weren't there." Dave said.

* * *

><p>Holy fuck Dave was close again. John told himself that he was only like that because he saved his life, but fuck. John quickly put some space between them by stepping to the side.<p>

"N-no problem." John said hurriedly. "Come on, we're here."

John leapt from the outer wall down into the balcony below, and finally down to the courtyard of his Den. Home sweet home.

* * *

><p>Dave was not expecting to be shown to the Den willingly, especially by the leader of said Den.<p>

It would be a nice surprise if there wasn't a possibility of him dying once he was inside.

He dropped down to the balcony, mimicking John and landing in the courtyard next to him. He did a damn good job landing there, if he did say so himself. Graceful as fuck. He looked at John to see if he noticed his little stunt.

Wait, why did he care about John's attention?

This is the man you're going to kill, Strider.

Get a hold of yourself.

* * *

><p>Okay, so they'd made it to the Den in one piece. That's good, now he just – oh, there they are.<p>

Assassins were pouring out of every door, weapons drawn.

* * *

><p>Dave looked at John. What was he look- oh.<p>

Oh shit.

Dave moved in front of John, drawing his dagger from its pouch. Was he defending the man he was going to kill?

Dave was hating his logic and feelings, they contradicted each other way too much lately.

* * *

><p>John smirked, both at the Assassins and Dave. It seemed his defense training payed off, everyone was ready to go as soon as signs of an intruder popped up. And Dave putting himself in front of John was noble and cute.<p>

Wait, cute?

Fuck, he's tired. He needed to go to bed. But first…

_"Lower your weapons, brothers! This is a new recruit! Show him some hospitality!"_ John shouted in Latin, stepping in front of Dave and gripping his wrist, the one that held a knife John hadn't noticed before. Dave had secrets. Maybe he could be a good Assassin after all.

* * *

><p>Wait, what?<p>

New recruit?

Holy fuck so he wasn't going to die.

Dave slowly lowered his hand and sheathed his knife, eyes still focused on the other Assassins to see if they followed John's orders.

John's hand was on his wrist, and Dave was still really enjoying the whole touching thing…

… Probably more than he should.

* * *

><p>As soon "new recruit" left John's lips, all of the Assassins sheathed their swords and holster their crossbows, and then proceeded to surge towards Dave.<p>

Some shook his hand, the one John didn't still have a grip on. Some patted him on the back with a hearty "Welcome!" Others lightheartedly teased him about trying to defend a Master Assassin with a knife.

Through all this happy chaos, John kept a firm grip on Dave's wrist to keep from losing him in the crowd. "Okay, okay men! Back to your posts! I'll show the new recruit around! Go on, get!" John said, laughing at Dave's surprised face and the Assassin's warm welcome.

* * *

><p>Dave had never received such a warm welcome. Even the Templars accepted him with stone faces and grim handshakes.<p>

John's laugh was cute and he loved it.

Wait. Hold up. Hold. The fuck. Up.

Cute?

Loved!?

Dave's heart clenched.

Did he mention how much he hated his job?

Because he didn't hate it.

He LOATHED it.

Dave looked down at his wrist and, more specifically, John holding it.

John's blood won't come off easy.

* * *

><p>John pulled Dave from the crowd and into the Den, leading him up the stairs to his personal armory. He didn't quite know EXACTLY what it was, but something was different about Dave Strider. And, because of this elusive difference, John guessed run-of-the-mill training gear wouldn't be enough for him. So, leading him into the room lined with swords and armor, John released his grip on Dave.<p>

He examined the bookshelves lined with memorabilia, trying to find – oh, there it is.

John removed a small, wooden box from the third shelf, and approached Dave with a walk that said playtime was over, now to get to work.

* * *

><p>Dave looked wondrously around the arsenal surrounding, eyes finally landing on John only to have guilt scratch at him.<p>

Why did he feel guilty?

He shifted and looked down at the box in John's hands.

"What's that? The key to your heart?" Dave said, resorting to flirting in order to try and mask the subtle crack in his voice.

He really wasn't feeling it today.

This whole situation had him questioning everything he knew.

And felt.

* * *

><p>John easily brushed off the "key to your heart" comment, already having grown accustomed to Strider's teasing. Good, John didn't like being out of control of his emotions.<p>

John closed in on Dave, no longer flustered by proximity, radiating a sense of purpose. Gripping Dave's wrist and turning it up, he placed the box in his open palm, but not letting him take it by keeping a firm grip on his arm.

"This is the symbol of our brotherhood. The tool we use. Our weapon against those who seek to harm the innocent. I need your promise, your complete confidence that you will do as I say and never stray from these ideals:

Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent,

Hide in plain sight,

And never compromise the Brotherhood"

John opened the box slowly and ceremoniously, revealing his first ever hidden blade, given to him by Jake on the day of his inductions.

"And repeat this, our Creed: Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

* * *

><p>Oh God, the guilt. He wants with all his heart to tell John everything. About the Templars, his mission, everything. Even if it got him killed. The thought surprised him. Dave guessed that he was full of surprises today. Questioning his morality, self-loathing, and now the urge to confess.<p>

"What, you don't ask if I want in? Or did some God decide for me?"

John looked Dave right in the eye. "I know you, Strider. I know you aren't a map-makers apprentice, or if you are, you don't wish to be." John said with conviction. "I know you've always struggled to find something else to live by, something more than you are, something better."

"I know… because that was me before the Brotherhood."

John stalled before continuing, brain flooded with memories he'd rather forget.

"There's something about you, Strider. Something different, something that makes me curious. So I'd rather keep you close to see just what that difference is." John finished, smiling slightly and taking the hidden blade out of the box, slowly wrapping it around Dave's wrist.

"But I guess I do have to ask: Do you wish to join the Brotherhood of Assassins…?"

"With me…?" John added that last part under his breath. Damn his lack of self-control today.

* * *

><p>Dave was stunned. He felt like all his organs just switched places and died, one after another.<p>

Dave repeated the Creed he had been told, and allowed the blade to be wrapped around his wrist, doing both on autopilot.

If he didn't do that, he would've told John everything, or killed him on the spot.

* * *

><p>John smiles, elated. He was always happy when a new recruit joined the Assassins, but this kind of joy… John really needed to go to bed.<p>

So, after quickly announcing Dave's induction and showing him where he could sleep, John retreated into his bedroom, stripped down, and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Well into the night, Dave crept through the halls, finding John's room and silently opening the door. His knife in hand, he approached the sleeping figure.<p>

He had to do this.

Mission first.

Something his Bro always told him.

His hands felt hot, but a chill ran up his spine as he stood over John.

His heart raced as he pulled the knife over his head…

…And brought it down.

Only to stop it a few inches from John's jugular.

Do it.

DO IT.

FUCK JUST DO IT STRIDER.

Dave's hand shook, causing the knife to quiver.

Why…

He can't do this.

He knelt in front of John, watching his sleeping face.

Just then, John shifts in bed, causing Dave to freeze.

No.

No, Dave couldn't do this.

Not to him.

Dave rose up and looked again at John.

Dave never minded killing much. Never got attached, never talked to his targets.

Never… liked them…

John was different. Different to the point where Dave was willing to risk it all. Realizing the Templars wouldn't believe some bullshit lie about John being "too good" to kill. Even if they did, they would send more Templars, more murderous than Dave, putting John in danger. Everyone in danger.

And he couldn't just refuse to kill John. That would be suicide.

Wait…

An idea. What if Dave reported that he was still searching? Sure, the Templars wouldn't be happy, but they wouldn't do anything stupid. Like kill him. Or John.

Maybe one day he can live up to the Creed he recited. Cross his name off the Templars MVIP list.

Maybe one day he can actually stay with John. Be with John.

Leaving John's room as silently as he entered, Dave returned to his room. Dave always had trouble sleeping, but tonight it was like he was in bed one second, and asleep the next. Dreams of blue eyes that rival the sky drifted into his slumber.

* * *

><p>Hey, guys! Sorry for the remodel, but I decided that I needed an update. Which meant deleting all my previous stories. Don't worry, I might re-do them someday. But for now, have my first Homestuck fic, in an Assassin's Creed AU! Yay! This was actually a RP between me and a very talented Dave, with me as his other half, the bread to John's butter, the wind (heh) in his sails, John Egbert. Yeah, this is a Johndave fic. You have been warned. Peace! Updates soon!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes, good, make sure we have enough arrows. Don't want to run out like last time."

John paced around the war room's map table, watching as Assassin's milled around, packing equipment, double-checking ammo, and sharpening blades for the oncoming assault of a Templar hideout.

The first hideout Dave would be assisting in the capture of.

There he goes again. Dave.

Ever since they decided to attack this hideout, all John could think about was how it was his first.

It was the first for a couple other recruits, and yet all John could think about was Dave.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Focus. Strategy. Assault. Dave.

DAMMIT!

John sighed in defeat. He might as well go check on Strider, since it seemed his brain couldn't think of anything else at the moment.

_"I'm checking on the recruits! Keep preparing! We leave at sundown tonight!" _John shouted in hurried Latin, climbing up the stairs to Dave's quarters as he did so

* * *

><p>Dave swore.<p>

His hands wouldn't stop shaking as he geared up, giving him trouble with the clasps.

It wasn't fear of dying. No, he lost that a long time ago.

No, it was more of a... being seen fear.

Going into that hideout, somebody could recognize him.

And then that's it. His gig would be up. John would hate him and most likely kill him, but at that point, Dave probably wouldn't care anymore.

The thought made him realize he was in waaaaayyyyy too deep. Dangerously deep.

Of all the people he could have fallen for, he falls for the enemy.

At least the enemy was sexy...

* * *

><p>John climbed up the stairs and walked down to Dave's door.<p>

He hoped he wasn't there. He hoped he was out doing something, so he wouldn't have to talk to him, because every time he talked to him his words just.

Bleh.

Just bleh.

John knocked lightly before entering.

Fuck he was there.

"Hey, Dave... what's up...?"

* * *

><p>Dave smirked.<p>

"Just getting my gear on. What, you want to help?"

* * *

><p>John gave him the same smirk back.<p>

"Well, looks like I have to, considering you're doing it all wrong."

John moved towards Dave, totally not having to push down the nervousness gathering in his belly, nope.

Master Assassin John Egbert.

Totally not nervous.

Nope nope nope.

John unclasped Dave's shoulder pad and began to realign it so it would set the right way.

* * *

><p>Sweet Mary and Joseph if he couldn't even put on his armor, how was he supposed to fight?<p>

Even worse, how does that make him look in front of John.

Gotta save face, quickly.

"I was testing you. To see if you were calm enough to notice. You passed"

* * *

><p>John scoffed. "Yeah, sure..."<p>

"Thank you Strider, I don't know how I'd live without you." John said, sarcasm clearly evident.

John finished correcting the shoulder pad and moved on to his breastplate, tugging it off slightly and pushing it back in the center.

* * *

><p>"Well, you'd probably die. John Egbert, doomed to death before Dave Strider came along. Now there's no need to worry your sexy little head. I'll protect you"<p>

Dave hugged John's head to his chest, stroking it and making exaggerated cooing sounds.

* * *

><p>John pushed away from Dave, flustered yet again. He silently resumed his work.<p>

After a moment, he asked "Why do you do that...?"

* * *

><p>Dave stiffened.<p>

"Do what...?"

* * *

><p>"S-say things... like that..." John's voice cracked.<p>

Fuck.

John was really getting tired of what happened to him when he was with Dave.

* * *

><p>"You're gonna have to be more specific, Egbert." Dave said. "I say a lot of things that make people question me..."<p>

* * *

><p>"Y-you know what I mean..." John said, stopping in his fiddling with the clasp.<p>

It was done anyways, he was just doing it to avoid looking at Dave.

"The comments... I guess they're compliments..."

John stared intently at his hands. He didn't want to look up.

* * *

><p>"Ah, well..." Dave smirked jokingly "I guess it's my way of flirting..."<p>

"I thought it was pretty obvious, but now I see I'm gonna have to try harder."

* * *

><p>John tightened the last straps a little tighter than needed.<p>

"Get ready for the mission..."

He turned around and walked out, closing the door behind him.

He paused a moment outside the door, sighing in frustration.

He needed...

A lot right now, but mostly time to think...

John walked down the hall and entered his own quarters, busying himself with preparations, giving his mind time to wander as his body went on automatic.

Armor. Dave. Wrong. Flirting? Leaving.

Assassins. Templars. Hideout. Strategy. Stealth.

Dave. Strategy. Silent. Dave.

Damn everything

Damn it all...

John flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling while his thoughts swirled in his head.

Damn

* * *

><p>Oh fuck what did he do<p>

He _had_ to be brutally honest... Fuck, he just _had_ to be an ass...

Apparently, it runs in the fucking family. Oh God he hopes he didn't just destroy all chances with him.

He stepped out of his room, ready to go and watching all the energy rushing about him. All the Assassins.

This is it. Either he gets through the night no problem. Or his head rolling in the dirt.

* * *

><p>John left his room, brushing past all the Assassin's ready to go and entering the war room. Climbing on top of the table, he whistled, two fingers in his mouth, for attention.<p>

_"Brothers! Attention!"_ John called.

* * *

><p>Shit he was gonna miss the pep talk. Dave climbed into the rafters, making his way through them until he was directly over John.<p>

He hoped John didn't see him. He wants to give him a surprise after the speech.

If he gets away with this, it was total bragging rights.

* * *

><p>"Listen up!" John took out a knife, flinging into the table below, squarely on the small red circle that indicated the Templar hideout. "Our objective is simple! Get in, eliminate all opposition, and take it as out own. This is what we train for!"<p>

"For those of you new to this, follow your brother. Watch each others backs. We shall have a new Den by midnight tonight!"

"Who's with me!?" John raised his fist, watching as the Assassin's did the same, shouting agreement and allegiance.

* * *

><p>Dave leapt from the rafters, landing right beside John, raising his own fist and shouting with a grin on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>John didn't let down his fist, nor did he register that Dave just landed next to him. The crowd didn't stop cheering.<p>

In fact, one could say they shouted louder.

One could say...

John smirked slightly in Dave's direction, then hopped down from the table and made his way out the door.

* * *

><p>God dammit, that wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.<p>

Well, at least the crowd liked it.

Dave curtseyed and followed John out the door, leaving the laughter and cheering behind him.

* * *

><p>John held his hand up for silence. The roaring crowd would leave little room for stealth.<p>

Once they were relatively silent, he climbed up the roof of his Den, and began his rooftop route to the Templars.

* * *

><p>Dave followed close behind, but his gut was doing terrible things to his focus. So he focused on John. A relatively common habit nowadays. Worried about behind discovered? Think of John. Don't think you can do something? Think of John.<p>

But after he thought of John, the guilt hit. Yes, think of John, the man you're betraying by making him think you're a mapper's apprentice. That feeling of betrayal made him think of his personal mission. Which made him anxious.

And then he thought of John, and the cycle repeats again.

Oh, John stopped.

* * *

><p>There it is, Templar central.<p>

Well, not CENTRAL, that was Galata.

But it was one of their main strongholds.

Emphasis on "was".

John motioned with his hands, sending the Assassin's that had caught up with him inside to take out the sentries.

Once they were down, and anyone that could've heard them dead, John stood straight and began to relay orders.

"Okay, Team Four, left quarters. Catch them by surprise. Do NOT kill them. There is no honor is killing sleeping men. Take them prisoner."

"Team Six, you know what to do. Locate the armory and secure it. Once it is secure, report to Team Five. Anyone that tries to get a weapon from that armory, rough 'em up. No killing. They're still unarmed."

"Teams Three, Two, and One are on guard duty. Make sure no Templar reinforcements arrive."

"Everyone else, take out any guards you see. Take their weapons and give them to Five and Six in the armory. We're gonna need all the firepower we can get." John eyed Dave and two other Assassins. "New recruits, stay here for further orders. Everyone else, move it!"

As the Assassin's thinned out to carry out their duties, John turned to the small group of Assassins' that were still there.

* * *

><p>Shit, there were teams?<p>

Fuck, he hoped he wasn't put in one that made him look like and idiot.

He turned to John, waiting to see what he had to do. Or not do. Whatever

* * *

><p>"Okay, those of you here have never raided a hideout before. Thus, your mission is the most important. You two" John said, pointing to the two other Assassins besides Dave. "are on the sentries guarding the Captain. I need them dead before we arrive. Go!"<p>

The two recruits hurriedly ran off, sliding down to the courtyard before dissapearing around the corner that led to the Captain.

"Strider, with me. We're cutting off this snake at the head. Identify the Captain, take him out in the flashiest way possible, and send a message to the others."

"I'd rather not kill everyone in this place, so the more Templars that run in fear, the better."

John turned away from Dave and signaled for him to stay close as he surveyed the area. He ran across the roof and stopped at the section where the Captain would be, probably strutting around like a peacock. He heard Dave close behind. Now, where is the Captain...?

* * *

><p>Well, the good thing is he was with the right group. In any other cicumstances, he would love to be by John.<p>

But not this time. What if he was found out? They were going after the Captain. The Captain would know him, Dave knew it with absolute certainty.

"Why don't you do it? Gory death to strike fear isn't my scene."

Which was a lie.

It was his job.

Well, it was, before all this.

* * *

><p>John turned around, gripping Dave by the shoulder.<p>

"Listen, if this is about earlier, I need you to forget that. Right now any drama between us is null and void. I need someone to watch my back, and, from what I've seen, you're the man. So focus on the mission. Not on u-us."

John's voice faltered on that last part, but he snapped back to mission mode in an instant.

Mission now. Feelings later.

* * *

><p>Woah, wait, what?<p>

Earlier?

What is he... oh

Oh fuck he meant the flirting thing.

Sweet Mary and Joseph he thought he was serious.

Well, he was, but, he didn't mean to be.

But John, like his Bro, was right. Mission first, personal problems later.

Dave moved beside John, waiting for him to make his first move. He'll just have to react in his own way if someone recognized him.

* * *

><p>Oh thank God he managed to convince Dave. That was great, considering he couldn't make another speech like that with out getting flustered and going into his own personal feelings.<p>

Nonono. Mission now.

He spotted the Captain, with the best armor, the sharpest sword, and a long, flowing cape.

Idiot.

John looked at Dave and pointed out the Captain, then slid down and leapt on a beam directly over him.

He slipped his hidden blade out, making sure it was ready to kill.

* * *

><p>Dave gulped, the last sign of nervousness he allowed himself before he jumped.<p>

Right in front of the Captain.

Well, his jumping was always a bit off.

Better work on that. If he survived. Yep.

The Captain looked him up and down, obviously confused by his attire.

_"What in the hell are you wearing?"_ the Captain spat in harsh Italian.

Dave glanced up at John. If he knew Italian, that was it...

* * *

><p>Dammit, Strider!<p>

The Captain was yelling something in Italian. Well, he didn't speak Italian, but he was pretty sure the Captain should be trying to kill him right now.

Fuck it, no time to think.

He leapt from the beam, landing directly behind the man, tapped him lightly on the shoulder, his hidden blade still extended.

As the Captain turned, John slashed ruthlessly across his throat, piercing the chainmail and slicing into the skin.

"Requeiscat en pace, bastardo" John said, anger lacing his words.

Did he mention this man killed five of his men?

One of them was left naked in the Grand Bazaar, bleeding with a spear in his back.

So yeah, he had some pent up anger towards this guy.

* * *

><p>Dave sighed inwardly.<p>

If John knew Italian, he would have sat and listened. So, he was safe.

Dave looked down at the Captain, recalling his identity.

One of the more cruel amongst the bunch. He was put here for his gruesome displays of torture and death.

He also had a fair sense of humor, but it was dark.

Dave chewed his lip. That was way too close

* * *

><p>John knelt down beside the dead Captain, feeling no remorse in this kill.<p>

He hated feeling no remorse, but for this particular monster...

No guilt even passed through John's body

"Now, to put you on display, you piece of shit." John spat, hoisting the body up and carrying it towards the main courtyard.

* * *

><p>Oh... Oh fuck John was mad.<p>

Like, really mad.

"John... I think you need to calm down a bit.."

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me to calm down, Strider, <em>I swear to God<em>" John fluctuated between Latin and English, too angry to pick one. "This _fucker_ killed five of my best men, and left one naked in the street, _for fucks sake!_"

"I'm on the verge of cutting off his head and putting it on a pike, waving it about the Den, so be thankful I'm just going to drop his body in the courtyard."

John entered the courtyard, where a group of guards patrolled. They didn't see him, so he climbed a staircase to his right so he stood above the patrol on a balcony.

Then he dropped the body right in the middle of them.

* * *

><p>Ooooh, Dave loved it when he got bossy. But, again, mission first, boners later.<p>

He stood next to John on the balcony, and when he dropped the body, he landed right behind the startled guards. He quickly pulled his hood over his eyes, so that you could only see his grin. The guards turned to look at him.

* * *

><p>John smiled. Dave was getting the hang of this. He casually walked to the tallest tower in the hideout, climbing it to light a flame at it's top.<p>

He stood on the edge of a small platform that jutted from its surface, and shouted

_"THIS IS OUT DEN NOW. FLEE OR DIE LIKE YOUR CAPTAIN. THE CHOICE IS YOURS!"_

John then leapt from the platform, landing in a haystack in the courtyard.

He jumped out of the stack, picking stray hay out of his clothes.

This had been a successful mission.

* * *

><p>Dave made sure John was there when he chased the patrol that found the body away.<p>

He bet John never saw a group of Templars run so fast in his life. He was very proud of himself as he strutted up to John, spinning a knife he snagged off one of the cowards.

It had a nice jewel on it, he thought he might sell it in the market.

* * *

><p>"Impressive, Strider" John said, giving into his awe as Dave walked up to him. "Now you only need to take thirteen more hideouts, kill a total of a hundred men, and stay with the Order at least seven years, and then you're an official Assassin!"<p>

* * *

><p>Dave gave John a look, not knowing whether he was joking or not.<p>

He decided to play dumb. Or smart. Whatever.

"...You're joking, right?"

* * *

><p>John looked into Dave's eyes, the most serious expression on his face. And then burst out laughing.<p>

"Y-yeah! I'm kidding. Your face was priceless!" John said between bursts of laughter.

"...I-I'm sorry for earlier, by the way. And the part a-about staying for a few years..."

"I wouldn't mind if you took that serious..."

"And, ya know... stayed a while..."

* * *

><p>Dave snorted then laughed.<p>

"Yeah..." Dave said, smiling. "I think I might stick around. Your sweet ass is too tempting to leave."

"And... I haven't felt this complete in years..."

"That's not weird to say, is it?"

* * *

><p>"N-no, not at all..." John said, looking at Dave and smiling.<p>

"But if you're staying, I'm going to have to deal with your 'flirting', aren't I?" John said, giving an exaggerated sigh and smiling.

* * *

><p>"Yep. Unless you can't handle it" Dave smirked, looking at John challengingly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hm, let's see..." John said, putting his hand to his chin. "I've been tortured, once involving my head being dunked in water for three days, I run of Den of rowdy Assassins, and I go out looking for thieves and troublemakers to add more rowdy Assassins to the horde."<p>

John smirked back at Dave.

"I think I can handle you..."

* * *

><p>"Good" Dave said, walking past John and giving him a light slap on the butt.<p>

He grinned as he walked away to gather spoils with the others.

When he was out of John's line of sight, he jumped into the air.

He touched the butt

* * *

><p>Heeeey, sorry for the long wait... I've been doing so many amazing RPs with the amazing person who does Dave in this that writing Assassin's Stuck keeps getting forgotten. But she keeps reminding me, so trust me, it'll get done. We already have the next three chapters planned out, so thanks for sticking with us! Peace!<p> 


End file.
